


Weird Fetish

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [38]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fetish, Nurses & Nursing, Nursing Kink, Pictures, Roleplay, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, belly-noises, weird fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max gets turned on by Chloe's belly-noises ...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 44
Kudos: 16





	1. Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Max's Strange Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572633) by [BuckFitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches). 

> I recommend to read **first** the story that has inspired this!

After Chloe and Max had talked about _Max's Strange Secret_, the sex life of the two women changed.  
Lying on Chloe's abdomen and pleasuring Chloe with the vibrator was one of Max's favorite positions now.  


The two women also discover the joys of role-playing ...  


**Chloe**: Oh dear nurse, my belly makes so loud noises.  


**Max**: Oh yeah * moans * take off your panties, please. I want to examine you more closely.  


**Chloe**: Hella yes! * moans *  



	2. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe have a little fun with handcuffs ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@BuckFitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches) I hope you like it XD  
Thank you very much for the idea!

**Max**: I will handcuff you for the next exam.  


Max loves Chloe's belly-noises. She can't get enough of it! Having Chloe's stomach all to herself is so much fun. Lying with her head on the noisy belly of her beautiful girlfriend and rubbing her abdomen against Chloe's leg is simply the best sensation! It's cuddling and fucking at the same time! Max hardly needs any physical stimulation to climax in this pose. Chloe, on the other hand, loves it when Max takes control - it makes her very wet!  


Every time Max opens the handcuffs around Chloe's wrists, Chloe lunges at Max and ties Max up with the same handcuffs. It is a fun game. Max loves the feeling when the warm handcuffs close around her wrists. She always struggles a bit though ... just for fun. Chloe loves to tease the tied up Max. She presses the brunette's head against her stomach and makes sure that Max can't touch herself. It drives Max crazy with lust. Chloe loves her girlfriend's desperate begging. If Max is begging enough, Chloe may bring her foot close enough to Max's groin so that Max can take care of her need ...  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kinky Pricefield Shorts: Sneaky Hipster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923897) by [BuckFitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches)


End file.
